


Home

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble. Not really anything. But I love Silus and I love my Courier so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Silus strode with purpose out of the Hoover Dam Visitor Center, stripping off his NCR jumpsuit as he went. The battle over and done with, he wondered what the Legion would do now since they lost. It was to some small satisfaction that they didn’t fall to the NCR, but the fact remained they had been defeated by an army of Securitrons and one annoying…woman.

He crossed the bridge that overlooked the dam and he spotted her right away. She stood next to a Securitron. A Securitron with the happiest face he had ever seen. But unlike her metal companion bouncing on his only wheel, Vaeh’s face was somber and her body still. Was that a tear he saw falling down her cheek?

He paused, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. He wanted to shake the shit out her, to scream in her face, wrap his large hands around her small neck and just squeeze…But those tears… He hated it when women cried, but, and he abhorred admitting it, he really hated it when Vaeh cried. He felt young and in his early twenties again, clumsy with emotion and no way to control it.

Silus sighed, his typical sneer fading from his features. He was still angry, furious even, but the closer his proximity to her, the more he felt it drain away. 

Before he took another step, he decided to leave. If he couldn’t stay angry, what was the point? Talking to her wouldn’t solve anything. It wouldn’t make him feel better. He turned away and walked back the way he came. It was stupid to think that he could ever hurt her.

“Silus?”

The voice was much like a splash of cold water to the face: unpleasant at first, but wholly refreshing after a few seconds. 

“Silus!”

He ignored her. If he kept walking, maybe she’d think it wasn’t him. All he had to do was stay quiet.

“ _Podex perfectus es!_ ” she exclaimed.

He stopped. Big mistake.

He could hear her footsteps getting closer and closer. He clenched his teeth and his nostrils flared. His hands flexed and he balled them into fists. He was too busy channeling his rage to notice she now stood in front of him, and before his mouth could even form the first word of his sentence, she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

“You miserable fucking—” he began.

Her small body was shaking. She clung to him and he wasn’t quite sure what to do.

“Uh…”

She sobbed into his chest, her arms encircling him. Feeling more than a bit awkward, he embraced her. 

“Si—” she hiccupped between sobs. “—lus. Si—lus.”

Women. Why did they always cry? And why did they always have to cry around him?

“Si—lus,” she repeated, softer this time.

Her body sagged against his and her arms went slack. Silus couldn’t believe it—she had passed out in his arms. Part of him wanted to scoop her up and throw her over the edge. She’d never know she was plunging to her death.

“Fuck,” he cursed.

He couldn’t do that. He beat the shit out of her just a few months ago; he could’ve killed her then. But he didn’t. Just like he couldn’t kill her now.

What was stopping him? Was it love? Was it because she was a woman? Or was it simply because too many people in his past had died and he didn’t want to add to the pile? He mentally shrugged his shoulders. It didn’t matter. He was here, holding her, the fragile little doll that she was, and chaos still reigned around them.

“Fuck,” he uttered again.

He hoisted her over his shoulder and continued walking. He’d take her somewhere so she could sleep her stress away, and when she woke, he would leave.

~

Silus traveled for awhile, Vaeh’s limp form still hanging over his back. He finally stopped when he reached the outskirts of Camp Golf. An abandoned camper close to Lake Mead was home to a couple of sleeping bags and a campfire only a scant few feet away.

Two wastelanders, he noticed, were already making it their home, but all Silus had to do was glare at them and they fled, leaving behind all their food and other supplies.

“That was easy,” he muttered. He would’ve smiled at his good fortune, but Silus never smiled.

He tucked Vaeh away in one of the sleeping bags and prepared to make a fire.

He was starving, and not for powdered eggs that were two hundred years old.

He found a package of Brahmin meat and a jar of agave sauce in one of the abandoned packs and fished a fry pan out of a nearby crate. He cooked the meat and covered it with sauce and ate it with his hands. His fingertips burned, but he hadn’t eaten anything fresh in a long while.

As he finished his meal, he cast a glance in Vaeh’s direction. She was still knocked out cold, and he might’ve been worried about her except he could see her breathing. He wondered how much longer she’d be asleep. He wiped his hands on a rag he found lying next to the fire and crawled into the trailer.

He lay on top of the other sleeping bag that was right next to Vaeh. The trailer was small so he had no choice but to be wedged up against her. He’d put up with it – he wasn’t going to sleep on the fucking ground again.

Silus threaded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Vaeh’s breathing was steady and he was surprised to find that he relaxed easily just by listening to it. He turned his head and stared at her.

It wouldn’t be difficult to crush her windpipe…

She moaned and then flopped on her side, throwing an arm over Silus’ chest and cuddling up against him. She clutched at his shirt, pulling it towards her before relaxing her grip entirely. Silus glared and shifted uncomfortably. He tried changing positions, but it didn’t help—whatever position he changed to, she’d adapt and scoot closer. He gave up, and he didn’t know how, but Vaeh now lay on top of him, her head on his shoulder, the rest of her body locked around him.

“This is fucking…I’m not a goddamn teddy bear,” he grunted. “Get off me you little fungus.” He tried pushing her off, but her grip only tightened.

“Silus,” she moaned. “Don’t leave.”

Shocked and puzzled, he could only frown. But he found himself wrapping his arms about her and rubbing her back. It took him to his past and all those years ago when she was his wife. Things were—not necessarily better, but okay enough where he wasn’t angry with everyone all the time.

She loved him. Genuinely. He didn’t want to admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he genuinely loved her too. Back then, at least.

Now…

His thoughts drifted back to six months ago, when she found him. He didn’t know how, but she tracked him down to the cistern, trying to corner him like a caged animal. He beat her mercilessly, but he knew she’d survive it. She was tough. If Vulpes couldn’t kill her, then he sure as hell couldn’t.

Of course, he’d never give Vulpes the chance to get near her. If anyone was going to slaughter her, it would be him, not Vulpes.

Still, regardless of his feelings, what happened after he roughed her up was what made his pants suddenly a size too small. He growled inwardly. Now was not the time to think of his cock. What made it worse was Vaeh was now very slightly grinding against him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he snapped.

“Silus…home,” she murmured in her sleep.

“Home?”

The Lucky 38? There was no fucking way he’d drag her ass back to New Vegas. If that’s what she meant by home, that is.

“Where is home?” he prompted. He wasn’t all that curious, but he was bored.

She mumbled and all he could make out was, “You.”

“Oh no. No, no,” he responded. “You hit your head?”

“Joshua,” she murmured.

His blood went cold. She considered Joshua and himself, her home. Yes, she hit her head all right.

He pushed her off and exited the trailer. He’d sleep on the ground, which was what he was avoiding in the first place.

The cool Mojave air felt good against his skin. He lay by the fire and pulled the sleeping bag over his body. He closed his eyes and was halfway to sleep when he heard,  
“Silus!”

She always pronounced it See-Loose. It was the proper way to say it. He cracked one eye open and watched her crouch down next to him.

“Silus, is that you?”

“Who the hell else it would be?”

“Where are we?”

“Just outside Camp Golf.”

Her eyes widened. “The battle! I have to get back—”

“It’s over,” he murmured. “You won.”

“I did? Well…I…I…that’s great news! But how did I end up here?”

“I carried you.”

“Why?”

He was tired of her questions. “Shut up, worm.”

“You brought me here!” she exclaimed.

“Give the girl a bottle cap, she figured it out.”

“Why would you do this? Do you want—”

He knew exactly what she was going to ask. He threw the sleeping bag off his body and got to his feet.

“I saved you because you’re important to the Mojave. I don’t love you, Vaeh. I don’t want you, worm!”

Her lower lip trembled. She was going to cry again. 

_Goddamn it_ , he thought.

He didn’t know what to do. He started to walk away.

A warm hand gripped his shoulder.”Silus.”

He paused and turned to face her. Her face was now emotionless, not a tear to be found.

“I know you don’t want me. I have a favor to ask.”

Silus felt chilled. Again, he knew what she was going to ask. His shoulders slumped and he sighed.  
“Say it.”

Her hazel eyes stared into his watery green ones. “Take me home.”

He was hoping she would’ve said something else, anything else.

Home, to Vaeh, was Utah, and ultimately, Joshua Graham.

He nodded, despite wanting to scream no. But he couldn't say no. This would be the last thing he would do for her.

“We’ll leave in the morning.”


End file.
